Blue Christmas
by Mrs.Dauntless
Summary: Grimmjow despises Christmas. Everything about it. To make things worse, he always spends it alone. Could a fateful encounter with an orange-haired singer change his mind? GrimmIchi oneshot. Rated M for smut. Was supposed to be a Christmas fic lol. [DISCLAIMER: I own none of the songs mentioned in this fic]


Okay listen. Christmas is long over but I listened to Michael Bublé's lovely "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" and I couldn't help but think of a cute singing fic. Also, I've been delving into GrimmIchi this week, and was inspired by another author: _**myLITTLEnekoSHIRO.**_

Thank you for the inspiration, if you ever read this!

I do not own the song(s), Bleach or anything associated with the show. I just own the idea to make this fic. (Albeit cliché)

So, this fic is pretty wordy. I'm fairly confident this is the longest single post I've ever made.

A good chunk of this fic is smut lol. I definitely tried to make the love making as organic as possible, sorry for the wordiness.

Judge away, but I mean its still January, so it has some relevance, right? Feel free to leave a review if you like lol. Please enjoy

* * *

Christmas was finally here. Lights, decorations, and all sorts of advertisements for the gifting season were plastered everywhere in the heart of the Karakura. People milled about out in the frigid weather, noses ruby red and cheeks scarlet from the dry cold. Couples laughed and clung to each other as they rushed home from being out during the evening, and lonely souls who worked through the holidays staggered home from the long day tiredly through the busy sidewalks. Snow tumbled from the sky gently, the warm streetlights adding an air of magic to the scenery. Despite the beauty of the weather, few shared in its mirth, and genuinely loathed all that the season stood for.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was one such soul.

He hated the essence of the holidays. Why were people so wrapped up in lights, the cold, the greed, all in the name of some baby? Grimmjow could never understand what was so great about Christmas. It was an overrated holiday celebrated during one of the coldest months of the year for people to express their avarice. Talk of being generous and kind did not sway him. Everyone was out to get something; no one was just being kind for the sake of being kind.

Grimmjow scowled and swallowed his shot of tequila back thirstily. He would need all the liquid courage he could get to fight this shift of the month properly. See, it was Christmas Eve. Tonight, was horrendous for bars, especially the one where he worked. Located in the heart of the downtown area, it was popular all year round. Hordes of lonely people would pack the place, either looking for some kind of human connection, or to get plastered enough to chase away the loneliness of the season. This holiday catered to those with a loved one or family, and heavily left out those who were alone. Grimmjow hated that immensely, specifically because he was one of those people.

The shock of a man had the job of listening (unwillingly) to these wayward souls. They would drink and sob, ramble, rant incoherently, and pass out at his bar. Grimmjow was a bartender for **Hueco Mundo**, a bar that functions as a lounge. If it weren't for the tips Grimmjow would have been long gone. However, for a job that tipped well and was quite secure, he could not just walk away from something like this. The bluenette sighed and poured himself another shot. This was before the bar opened so he wouldn't get in trouble for a shot or two before his shift started. He knocked this shot back with more thirst than before. He sighed in bliss as the tequila warmed his throat and belly, a welcome feeling in this cold weather. He was also cold from how he was dressed for tonight.

Adorning his chiseled body was a mesh thin black long-sleeved button up, only fastened in the front by the lone obsidian button by his navel. A black chocker was hugging his neck, his collar open for hungry eyes to eat up. His electric blue hair was styled, messy but sexy. His eyes were painted, a matching shade of electric blue cornering his smoldering cyan irises, intensifying his gaze.

Below the bar he wore form fitting black jeans and black dress shoes for his mile-long legs that were toned and solid from walking and the gym. To put it plainly, Grimmjow was dressed like sex on legs, and despite the chill of the room he loved dressing up for his job. He never accepted numbers from strangers; he got off on teasing them and going home alone to his black tabby, Pantera.

After his second shot of liquid courage Grimmjow growled low in annoyance, rolling up his sleeves just below his elbows as the clock on his phone revealed that it was now 10 o'clock at night. That's when the lonely ones start to roll in to the dimly lit bar. No one with a partner or family would be here at this hour. Right as he finished rolling up his sleeves, his first client walked in, head low and obviously troubled. A concealed sigh was forced from his mouth, his fine brows trying very hard to not knit together into a deep scowl. He succeeded in putting on a neutral face.

"Happy Holidays, what can I get you." Grimmjow said more than asked, already tired of tonight. The troubled soul just slumped at the bar. "My wife cheated on me after 15 years of marriage."

OOooooooooooooooh it was going to be a night.

Grimmjow smirked non-sympathetically at the soul, pouring a fat shot of whiskey for them. They swallowed the shot, their face scrunching in an obviously disgusted way, loudly indicating that they've either never had a drop in their lives or they rarely drink ever. They asked for another shot, and immediately started ranting their life's story to the bluenette. Grimmjow noted that other people were filing in, some sitting at the bar and some sitting at tables to be served food. The tall bluenette just smirked in professionalism and served these people, completely ignoring the rambling soul, his shift starting to pick up the pace as more people filed in. Eyes ogled and devoured the exposed skin from his face to his belt line, followed by flirty giggles and whistles from men and women alike.

Grimmjow would be severely lying if he said that he did not like the attention. He dressed like an escort particularly because he **liked **the attention. He was built like a Greek God and had the skill to use every muscle if he ever needed to defend himself, if the situation ever escalated. He wanted his patrons to know the power and prowess he had, as well as the obvious sex appeal he was not afraid to flaunt.

Shortly after his shift started, his co-worker Coyote Stark walked up to the stage, greeting everyone who was filing in and currently seated warmly as the spotlight fixated onto him.

"Good evening welcomed _**Hueco Mundo**_ patrons, I am your host Coyote Stark, and tonight, we have something special planned for the holiday season."

Cheers and whoops of excitement filled the dark grey room, the faces of the patrons filled with anticipation as their host waited for them to quiet. Stark swiftly continued with a showman's smile. "Tonight, we have several artists singing and performing for us. Our first gig is a girl who sings pop songs. Welcome to the stage, Anita!"

Polite applause filled the room, and upon the prompted name calling, a mousy looking woman walked up the stage to the provided mic and stool and situated herself with her guitar. The band members in the back waited for her to get comfortable before starting with a soft melody, flowing into an upbeat song about Christmas. Grimmjow downturn his mouth in disdain, his eyes wanting to roll back into the abyss of his skull at the music. He fully despised Christmas music. It all sounded the same and was sickening sugary sounding and full of those irritating sleigh bells. Grimmjow tried to tune it out as he continued to serve his pay cheques, using his charm to make his profits. If he was working a shitty shift then he would be definitely be getting cash out of it.

As Grimmjow worked, more artists and their shitty or mediocre voices sang more and more Christmas songs. At this point, the bluenette was so sick of hearing the name Santa Clause. It was only 1130 at night, and he was stuck until 2 AM.

4 hours of repeated Christmas music was torturous. Additionally, he was stuck at the bar all night while his other co-workers milled about catering to the seated patrons. He made eye contact with Harribel, who looked just as dead as he was. The blond worked across the room from him as a waitress. She made a face, her finger cocked against her skull like a gun, her expression reacting in an explosive and comical manner as she mimicked getting shot in the head. Grimmjow chuckled at that, sharing in that exact emotion as she disappeared into the employees' entrance into the kitchen.

Another hour passed by, and Grimmjow's phone read 1230 at night. The bar was becoming more packed, as more people filed into the space. Many people were drunk, and either passing out or getting cabs called for them to go home this early into the night. The bluenette looked at his phone, groaning in annoyance at the fact he still had several hours here before he could head home. No one could hear his growl over the shrieking woman's "Santa Clause is Coming to Town", anyways.

This far into his shift Grimmjow was making good money. As the sole person at the bar he did not have to split his tips, meaning that he could go home with heavy pockets after tonight. He was ahead this month on his bills, so to celebrate he definitely planned on drinking the two bottles of wine chilling in his fridge after all this was finished. His mouth watered, wanting to direly taste those bottles of red that were ever so patiently waiting for him.

Harribel made faces at the bluenette a couple of times for the next hour as she wandered in and out of the kitchen carrying loaded trays and empty glasses. Each time Grimmjow found himself at least smirking, his annoyance temporarily ignored. It was the little things like this that co-workers who deal with people do to keep each other sane, and he was grateful to Harribel for being a comic relief in all of this Christmas fuckery.

Another hour of shitty Christmas music and drunkards later, it was now 1 in the morning. At long last, the end was in sight for everyone at the bar, which was now the sole thing open in the building. The chefs had gone home, leaving the waitresses to now cater to only drinking patrons. It was announced that the bar was closing in an hour by yours truly. Groans and 'awwwww's echoed in the room for about a minute. The bluenette rolled his eyes with a huff as he poured a drink for a new patron. Grimmjow was praying for the time gods to hurry this shift to completion. He desperately wanted to go home, and with his soon to be heavy pockets he was itching to bask in his tips. The bluenette sighed and leaned on the bar, his feet prickling in pain from the continuous standing. He really wanted to sit down, put on a sweater in this drafty place and just drink something. Those 2 shots were not nearly enough to keep him going at this point.

Coyote Stark sauntered up the stage again, his smile never faltering as he greeted his guests again. "A round of applause for Louis the blues singer! Now, this is our last act of tonight," Stark announced, and to this Grimmjow let out a vehement sigh of relief.

Thank GOD.

He poured a refill of a whiskey sour as he listened to Stark introduce the last singer of the night.

"Please welcome to the stage, a young man of incredible talent. Ichigo Kurosaki!" As Stark walked off the stage, applause filled the room as a bobbing head of vibrant sunset orange glided to the stairs. Grimmjow was disinterested in all singers up until now. His cyan blue eyes that were once dull had glittered in awe at the young man that had practically danced up the steps to his stool and waiting microphone.

Grimmjow was enamoured. The man was handsome, a strong jawline and chiseled build, his warm sun kissed skin glowing under the spotlight. From this distance Grimmjow could not tell what color those almond shaped eyes were, but he imagined that they were just as gorgeous as the rest of him. Broad chest, toned arms, a slim waist, long and shapely legs. Jesus, he also looked like a fucking meal in the form fitting black jeans and loosely tied black timberlands he wore, his rolled-up maroon dress shirt hugging his body in allllll the right places. Grimmjow could see the exposed skin on his chest, the wide plunging cut showcasing his handsome pectorals and neck perfectly. This was the only time Grimmjow felt interested enough to hear a singer perform, as he wondered if he sounded just as delicious as he looked. The applause quieted quickly, the packed room anticipating hearing the ginger's voice. Ichigo smiled softly as the band began to softly cue him in. Grimmjow was rigid as he waited. Ichigo took a soft breath.

Have yourself, a Merry Little Christmas,

Let your heart be light

From now on our troubles are out of sight

Wow, Ichigo's voice was smooth. Like, expensive whiskey, smooth. Like the kind of alcohol that kings sip on. Grimmjow subconsciously admitted that he was so pleased by the sound of Ichigo's voice, the same mellowness he gets out of alcohol gently washing over his body just from Ichigo's incredible voice. He leaned on the bar, his sharp chin resting on the heel of his large hand, calmness relaxing sharp features.

Now he knew that he said that he did not, by any circumstances enjoy Christmas music, but…Ichigo Kurosaki was being so graceful and artistic while he was singing this song which happened to be about Christmas. He was doing such a humble and poetic song justice with his talent. Grimmjow still did not like the hyper songs from before, but what this performance was showing, was a beautiful marriage of a 'merry' message and pure talent, and Grimmjow certainly would show more enjoyment of Christmas like this and compared to the singers who were only 'singing' for the money. The bluenette could tell that Ichigo truly enjoyed singing.

It was such a dreamy, and rich tone, that was clear and low, singing the slow song softly, which was a very much welcome pace compared to the hyped Christmas songs being yelled earlier. The energy in the room just relaxed, also falling into a dreamy like trance from Ichigo's voice. All patrons and staff pretty much did a collective sigh of bliss as they listened to the young man's insanely smooth and almost seductive voice just resonate in the room. Grimmjow was fixated on the way his mouth moved, those pretty lips hypnotizing him as he gently articulated his words.

Have yourself a merry little Chirstmas

Make the yuletide gay

Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk at the mention of "gay", as it was well known that Grimmjow was certainly not straight. He was praying to whatever Gay Gods that existed up in the heavens that Ichigo was on his team, and that he could maybe land a pickup line or two before he disappeared forever.

From now one your troubles are miles away

Ichigo was singing with his eyes closed, his mouth parted as he sustained the notes of "away", earning impressed hoots and claps from the audience. His tone was very good. Clear, strong, confident and bursting with talent. He was really doing this song justice. The singer's body swayed gently to the music while his hands cupped the mic, as though he were about to give it the make out session of its life. God did Grimmjow feel increasingly jealous of the microphone, wishing he was at the business end of those sexy, full lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Further, his youthful face was relaxed as he sang, soothing the room with every word. Grimmjow nearly missed the request for a refill as he was watching the singer in a deeply interested trance.

An unexpected hand slapped the bluenette's shoulder, interrupting his daze rudely. Grimmjow's immediate scowl could scare just about anything, and yet, this freakishly tall prick only found extreme entertainment out of the reaction.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Grimmjow growled out, his eyes losing all mirth as they glared sharply at the man with long black hair, his whip thin and wide smile stretching across the entirety of his slender face. Grimmjow swore that his creepy mouth could whisper into his own ear. The tall man casually slumped against the bluenette.

"So, I see that your gaydar is going haywire. I'm surprised you're not tenting in your pants already." the man jabbed at Grimmjow, his freakishly long fingers poking into his exposed pectoral. Grimmjow was not happy, his canines pronounced in his snarl. "Fuck off Nnoritora, I don't have time for your fuckery." Grimmjow snapped, his anger comically disappearing as he grinned in an innocuous way as he served a staggering patron another shot. His callousness returned immediately as Nnoritora chuckled at him.

"Yes, fucking indeed, isn't that right Grimmjow?" Nnoritora pointedly said, that infuriating smile narrowing. "I saw you practically eye fucking the pylon over there. Yes, he is quite hot, don'chu think?" The tall man said with a sinister lewdness, creeping Grimmjow right the fuck out.

"Back the fuck off, creep. And get away from my fucking bar." The bluenette threatened darkly, his entire visage and body language stiff and dangerous, his explosive power being held back only because he did not want to lose this job. The creep would've gotten his ass handed to him time and time again if he could go somewhere else. "So angry, but you didn't deny what I said now did you?" the black-haired man grinned and from this Nnoritora put his hands up in fake surrender, stalking away as he laughed.

Grimmjow harshly sighed and crossed his arms in a huff. Jesus Christ, it was a miracle that this offensive guy hasn't been fired yet. He worked in the kitchen, and for as shitty of a guy he was, he did make a mean spinach dip.

Here we are in the golden days,

Happy golden days of yore

Faithful friends who are dear to us

Gather near to us, once more

Oh yes. Ichigo was still singing. Grimmjow's tension eased out of his shoulders and body again, his countenance relaxing almost immediately as he found solace in the pure voice. He gazed at the singer now. The handsome man was smiling fondly as he sang through the lines of friendship, seeming to recall days surrounded by people that were dear to him. Grimmjow couldn't help but envy that. Sure, it was great being a sex symbol and maintaining a bad ass reputation, but in the end, it doesn't mean very much if you're alone. And Grimmjow had been alone for a long, agonizing time. That was half the reason he hated the holiday season. Always alone he was, and it sucked having to be reminded of it each year.

The band and chorus singers sang the next verse, beautifully but not as trancing as Ichigo had done. Grimmjow found himself direly anticipating when Ichigo would start singing again. His patience was rewarded.

Hang a shining star upon the highest bow

Ichigo wowed everyone as he held that note with such clarity and sheer talent that it made Grimmjow's knees go weak. His entire body flushed at this, a shiver of awe and lust pulsing down his spine as his mouth was suspended in a beautiful "O" formation, his brows knit together with gentle focus. The bluenette's thoughts got to him, his mind picturing that same face pleasure drunk in the bedroom, his stunning body held against him as he touched and groped to make him sing exactly how Ichigo would want it. Grimmjow long forgot about the wine in his house; the bluenette was thirsty for something else, and Ichigo was looking like a tall and fine as fuck glass of water.

And have yourself, a Merry little Christmas

Ichigo finished the line, his voice light and airy, his handsome chest drawing a quiet breath before adding the last line of the song. The audience was hanging on patiently, hooked on the ending to the song, waiting for the young man to finish the song.

Now

Ichigo's voice sustained the word with gentle vibrato, his clear baritone voice still soft and dreamy as he finished singing his spell. As he finished, he grinned widely, proud of his sound and of the generous applause in the room. Ichigo stood up to bow, and this only increased the applause even more. People were standing from their seats, whistling and cheering his name. The ginger smiled brightly at the crowd, his hands cupping the mic again.

"Excuse me everyone, I'm going to get myself a drink and then I'll be back to sing 2 more songs. Thank you." Ichigo cheerily spoke, his handsome self trotting down the steps and confidently walking to the bar. Oh God. Ichigo was walking right towards Grimmjow, his face still beaming from the performance as his shock of orange hair bobbed through the crowd. Even from the bar Grimmjow could hear patrons loudly complimenting and flirting with the singer, to which he simply smiled and thanked them, focused on the bar. Grimmjow swallowed the butterflies in his throat as Ichigo approached, his black choker constricting as the flushed skin on his neck began to heat up. The bluenette gathered his composure and offered an especially smoldering grin to the ginger as he approached the dimly lit bar.

"Hi," Grimmjow greeted, his voice low but not quiet, his grin growing as he eyed the candy in front of him. The bluenette couldn't help but admire. Ichigo felt that gaze, and welcomed it, even leaning on the bar as he continued to smirk. "Hi." Ichigo's smooth voice danced into Grimmjow's ears, genuine bliss in his smile as he heard this delectable sound in person. "What can I get for you?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes gazing into Ichigo's heatedly, his top half leaning towards the young man as he held his attention.

The singer's cheery demeanor shifted towards interest, his eyes were now on Grimmjow, smiling as he drank up that sexy outfit with more than just curiosity. The bluenette's mouth tugging into a pleased smirk as he waited for Ichigo's response, liking the way Ichigo's warm eyes danced from his face to down his body, those wanderlust eyes stopping on his belt line. Ichigo's perfect teeth bit his lower lip in exactly the thoughts Grimmjow knew he was having. A flush of rose-pink warmed those handsome, sharp cheeks at Grimmjow's casually swaying hips, catching a peek at the defined "V" that showed itself as the shirt shifted. The bluenette's grin deepened in pride, knowing that he was packing all the right tools for the ginger. The ogling lasted maybe all of 10 seconds, but that was all Grimmjow needed to know the ginger was interested and not straight.

"I'd love to take a shot of you, but for now I'll take a double of spiced rum, please," Ichigo smirked, his eyes finally drawing away from Grimmjow's hips back to those cyan pools. Grimmjow's face elated, his eyes glittering in excitement.

Did he hear that correctly? Did his ears actually process the sound of a pickup line from this gorgeous singer that he had been ogling since he got up on stage?

Grimmjow did not doubt it.

_**Thank you, Gay Gods**_, Grimmjow mentally rejoiced, nodding with a wide grin as he turned, he grab that shot.

"Coming right up," Grimmjow purred. Ichigo drew a bit closer, a veil of desire on his face.

"You or the liquor?"

"That depends on what you're thirstier for, and you seemed parched," Grimmjow's voice was husky, and by the singer's slow smirk and excited eyes the bluenette knew that he had reeled in the ginger. Now all he had to do was keep his interest.

"Alright, Mr. Bartender, since you seem to know how thirsty I am, tell me what I'm in dire need of." Ichigo leaned on his elbows. Grimmjow chuckled, pausing as he grabbed the alcohol.

Just to tease him, Grimmjow turned his back to Ichigo and drew to his full height of 6"1 to grab the bottle of spiced dark rum up on the top shelf. He confidently knew that the singer was watching him, as he could feel his hungry gaze eating up the muscles that this mesh shirt showed, the loose fabric dancing across his rippling and chiseled muscles. Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo, nimbly pouring his shot, keeping the orangette's gaze with his own. While Ichigo swallowed his poison Grimmjow served the wandering patrons that came up to his bar quickly. He did NOT want to pass up any opportunity to talk to this hottie.

Ichigo gently placed the shot glass on the bar, his Adam's apple bobbing momentarily as he expertly swallowed his shot. Grimmjow brought his attention back to the singer, his electric hair falling in a dangerously sexy way into his eyes as he analyzed the ginger for a moment. Ichigo subtly nipped his lip, his pretty light brown eyes intently gazing at the bluenette.

"Hm, it seems that you have been dry for a while, a couple months I'd say." Grimmjow prodded, seeing Ichigo's countenance brighten with amusement. He lightly chuckled.

"Go on," the singer prompted.

"It's like you were wandering in a desert, you were desperate for something to satisfy you." Grimmjow eyed Ichigo up and down, finding the singer's intensifying gaze deeply intriguing.

"Time and time again illusions would play tricks on you, and your desperation grew. All of a sudden, those months flew by, and you've been aching, dying for that taste again. And here you are, in this bar, finally finding your oasis."

Ichigo's gaze was so hot on Grimmjow, the lust that been there but playfully had now become smoldering, with intentions of engulfing the bluenette. Grimmjow leaned forward, flashing those canines in a toothy smile as his cyan-blue eyes were hooded with a full spectrum of desire. "Was I close, Mr. Kurosaki." The bluenette spoke in that low voice again. Ichigo was about to say something, but noticed Stark wave him over for his next song.

Did Ichigo pout? By God that was the cutest thing Grimmjow's seen someone do.

The orangette chuckled with a sigh.

"Is there nothing those hungry eyes can't see? And what would you suggest for my thirst?" The orangette inquired seemingly innocuously, his fine eyebrow raising slowly in amusement. Grimmjow's eyes were hooded. "I have some wine I'd be happy to share with you, should it pleasure your interests."

Ichigo's eyes shimmered at the way he said 'pleasure'. Ichigo's whole being lit up at the invitation, a cute and heated smirk on his handsome lips, his eyes ogling Grimmjow again as he reached into his wallet to pay for the shot, before he leaned away from the bar to return to the stage. "I'll see you after closing then," Ichigo smiled at the bluenette, his handsome back to the bartender as he used those gorgeous legs to walk that fine ass up those steps, and back to his seat. He was brimming with seductive energy as he took his place. Grimmjow was grinning so widely to himself, his night instantly becoming significantly better. He'd gladly wait the hour until his shift ended, especially if he was listening to the Kurosaki singer.

"Sorry everyone, I ended up very much enjoying my drink. I hope that you're not too mad at me," Ichigo teased the crowd, earning kind cheers. Grimmjow smirked proudly at the fact that Ichigo had enjoyed flirting with him. Ichigo settled back in on his stool and waited for the band to cue his next song. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the talented singer to woo them again with his sinful voice.

The intro to "Santa Baby" began, and as everyone recognized the song the wolf-whistles made a comeback tenfold. Even Grimmjow was a part of the cheers, wanting to hear that sexy voice dripping into his ears again. Ichigo sang with enormous levels of sex appeal. He even stood for the song, his gorgeous hips swaying in time to the song as his hands took the mic and wandered the stage in a graceful glide, his eyes seductive and low, his devilish mouth smirking arousingly at every innuendo. Grimmjow had to keep himself from tenting the entire song. His hunger in his eyes was deep and raw, and he was over the moon with the fact that Ichigo felt the same. Harribel wandered up to the bar, a knowing and mischievous grin on her face. Grimmjow saw this grinned in response, his eyes blazing with a devilish energy.

"He's good, best we've had thus far." Harribel complimented the ginger, nudging Grimmjow. He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I'm very happy that he came tonight." The bluenette must've looked very lustful because Harribel chuckled at her friend playfully. "Ooooooh y'all goin' to be fucking tonight, I saw you two flirting like cats in heat." She teases with a cheeky grin, to which Grimmjow cheekily smiled back and bumped fists with his friend. "You know it! At least, that's the hope." He paused briefly, filling a patron's glass again. "We're going back to my place after close for some wine and…talking," Grimmjow chuckled all the while smirking devilishly, sharing in Harribel's good mood. "Well, be sure to tell me allllll about it tomorrow." Harribel smiled, waving goodbye as she returned to her clearing of tables as patrons began to leave as Ichigo finished his song. The time now was 130 in the morning. God they were so close.

Ichigo stayed on the stage and sang his last song, "It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas". At this point, patrons were filing out, but many stayed until Ichigo and his sultry voice finished singing his queue. Coyote Stark applauded Ichigo's performance, and kindly thanked remaining patrons and asked them to please leave as the bar was now closing. He put extra emphasis on calling a cab if patrons have been drinking, and for them to have a Merry Christmas. Grimmjow started to put away bottles and clean up the bar, his feet aching from the standing. Ichigo sauntered up to the bar again, still eyeing the blue God on legs with more desire than last time. Grimmjow continued putting things away as Ichigo leaned on the flat top.

"I never caught your name, handsome." Ichigo said warmly, his smirk still on his lips. Grimmjow glanced at those lips as he put bottles away, wondering the taste they held. He sucked a breath in, controlling himself as he gave the ginger a casual, sexy grin. "Flattering me now? You're stealing my heart Mr. Kurosaki." He chuckled with mirth. "Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." The bluenette watched as Ichigo's eyes crinkled in a genuinely warm smile that had his heart pounding hotly.

"Wow, everything about you is unique. You just might make me blush." Ichigo swooned, chuckling cutely as he comically fanned himself. Grimmjow quirked a brow, watching that same rose-pink heat creep across Ichigo's nose in a deeper shade with interest. "Oh? And why is that beautiful?" he asked with a playful grin, giving the ginger his full attention. Ichigo's countenance darkened in serious desire, his face drawing close to the bluenette's ear as Grimmjow watched him curiously.

"Because I want to know if that name tastes as delicious as it sounds. Also, please call me Ichigo," Ichigo huskily breathed, a moan obviously being bit back in Ichigo's throat as he gazed at an incredibly turned on Grimmjow. The smirk that resulted from Ichigo's bold move was heated in lust, those cyan blue eyes alight with bright sexual hunger. That made Ichigo's heart hammer an excited war song in chest, and his belly sparked in an electric current that went straight to his groin. He had such a weakness for those smoldering gazes.

"Wait outside, I'll be right back." Grimmjow finished cleaning his station, clocking out from his shift with an energy of urgency, grabbing and throwing on his coat as he walked out of the building. Ichigo, leaning against the wall adjacent to the entrance in his chocolate brown coat, was smiling warmly as he saw the electric blue-haired man walk out of the bar, hands in the pockets of his warm black coat. Their breath was clouding in the air, the once gently falling snow now coming down a little harder. Both of them wasted no time, getting into each other's respective cars. Grimmjow lead the way back to his place, as he shuddered from the cold but not from the warmth his groin was beginning to feel. A very happy smile grew on his face as he saw Ichigo follow behind him. Ichigo, most possibly the hottest man he has ever seen was going home with _**him**_. He was excited beyond measure, but he had to play his cards very well as soon as Ichigo was alone with him.

In a few minutes the duo pulled into Grimmjow's apartment parking lot. It was packed, but the two of them parked in Grimmjow's designated space, which was designed to fit two cars per paying patron. It worked well, Grimmjow was parked all the way into the space, and Ichigo was parked behind him. The duo got out of the car, both men grinning at each other as they walked side by side. They giggled in hush tones as they walked, flirting with each other even more openly than before as they walked briskly out of the cold to the elevator. Once inside, Grimmjow pointedly pushed the 7th floor button with one hand, his other arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist. It was just the two of them in the elevator at this hour.

Grimmjow wanted to kiss the man breathless. He's been wanting to since he saw him but restrained himself as he had class and patience. Grimmjow had closed the space between them both by pulling the singer close to him. His looming figure drawn in to Ichigo, his large masculine hands toying with the ginger's slim wait and curvy hips. Ichigo clutched the collar of Grimmjow's jacket, his grinning lips biting back soft gasps and swooning sighs caused from the hot whisperings Grimmjow uttered, the bluenette's hot lips teasing at the sensitive skin of his ears, to which he now realized were pierced. An industrial on either side, with three studs along the lobes of his ears. The bluenette couldn't help but wonder if he was pierced in other places. Sweet things were the material of his compliments; "You're so beautiful,", "I want to kiss you breathless,", "I love your stunning eyes,". Ichigo was blushing deeply, highly enjoying the attention from the mad hot bartender. His apartment was very close now, and the bluenette led Ichigo by the hand 3 doors down the left wing of the hall and to the right side of the hall.

They were inside in no time. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and awe as he admired the bachelor's apartment. CLEAN, modern yet homey. A lot of white for furniture, but tones of blue grey were incorporated into the room as well. Overall, it was a welcoming bright room but still homey and comfortable. Grimmjow turned on a lamp, cooing lovingly at the cat sleeping in the cat tower's basket, draping his coat over a chair at the dining area as he invited Ichigo to take a seat on the couch. A small television and coffee table were in the small seating space, the love seat couch was a very nice dark grey suede accented with a white and fuzzy throw. To the left of the television was a cat tower, a soundly sleep black tabby purring softly from the attention. Ichigo sat down with a sigh, feeling very relaxed and at peace, which was unusual in his encounters.

It was not long before Grimmjow had brought in two wine glasses and that chilled bottle of red that he was patiently dying to try. His friend Ulquiorra was a wine brewer and sent him two bottles for the holiday season. Grimmjow gifted him an ugly Christmas sweater with a wine holder built into it. It was well received, at least he hoped it was from the stone-faced man.

Ichigo grinned as he accepted the glass of wine, the deep berry color swirling beautifully in the wide glass. "This wine is from a friend of mine that works in a wine brewery. The flavours are strawberry and citrus with cherry undertones." Grimmjow explained, clinking his glass with Ichigo as they both took a long sip. After a few seconds of enjoying the flavor, Ichigo perked up in delight. "Wow, that is very good wine. You stayed true to your word: it does pleasure me." Ichigo took another long draw, his honey brown eyes simmering with a deep desire. To which Grimmjow smirked with a knowing hum, the deep rumble sounding so good in Ichigo's ears. Grimmjow's heated eyes perked up for a moment, his long arms reaching behind him. "Oh, let me just…yes, that's better."

Grimmjow reached behind him, the island separating the living room from the dining room had his sound set up on it. As he reached behind him, that flimsy fucking shirt danced all along those delectable muscles, his hips lifting off of the couch to reach further behind him. Ichigo did not look away if his life depended on it.

The Greek god before him had that utterly sexy "V" toned on his pelvis, and from there he could see that it led deep into those tight jeans, a neatly trimmed and closely shaved patch of blue peeking through as the fabric shifted. Grimmjow was taking his time, and Ichigo did not rush him in the slightest, ogling those brutally gorgeous hips and legs, as the abs that flexed due to his action trembled subtly as the suspended Grimmjow fiddled around with his set up. Ichigo bit his lip hard, tempted to just tear off his jeans and find out what treasure was awaiting him at the end of that cut "V". Whether Grimmjow intentionally did this or not was unclear to Ichigo, but he was fairly (no, more like 1000000000000% certain) that the bluenette was extremely aware of the fact that Ichigo had his eyes on him.

Grimmjow succeeded and turned his sound system on, putting on some soft, slow vibes on. Some was rap, some was slow rock, R a mix of tunes for hanging out. The bluenette seemed very casual about the fact that Ichigo was fucking him with his eyes, and at the fact that he so casually flaunted himself. Ichigo understood that it was mutual that they were obviously attracted to each other, but that they wanted to enjoy one another's company first. Ichigo nodded his head along to some of the songs, a seemingly impressed grin on his face. "You have good taste, slow vibes are great," Grimmjow took another sip with a soft smile. "Decided to add to the ambiance of the room, y'know?"

Grimmjow was watching Ichigo as he sat next to him, close, but not imposing on Ichigo's space. From the body language he was reading, Ichigo was relaxed and at ease, enjoying his company in a true sense. Grimmjow admired just how toned the singer was at this distance, his shirt fitting those delectable muscles sinfully, his glowing skin beckoning touch. Grimmjow just wanted to lick him.

The bluenette took another sip, his thirst growing.

"Did you like the performances at the bar?" Ichigo asked, his light eyes watching as Grimmjow finished his wine, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, those stubborn hairs falling into his eyes again, making him look so sexy in this low warm lighting. The bluenette grinned.

"Correction, I _**loved**_ one performance. You were stunning on stage. I could tell that you are very passionate about music; you sing beautifully." Grimmjow answered, his smirk growing as he filled his glass, and topped off Ichigo's as well. Ichigo hummed as he took a sip, taking the compliment with a smile. "Thank you for the compliment."

Ichigo's eyes lingerered on the bluenette before glancing about the apartment. It was such a relaxed atmosphere, but devoid of decorations. Ichigo quirked a brow. "Not a Christmas fan?" Ichigo lightly teased. He saw the bartender sigh tiredly, his small smile transparent with forlorn. "No, I'm not. I just do not understand the hype for Christmas. It's too strict of a holiday to just enjoy." Ichigo tilted his head to the side, genuine confusion on his brow. "Strict? How?"

Grimmjow took a small, sharp breath, realizing he was almost exposing the fact that he was lonely. He usually wouldn't have an issue lying, but Ichigo seemed to be seeing right through him before he said anything, which was astonishing and scary in the same right. The bluenette toyed with his glass, staring at it pensively, escaping Ichigo's stare.

"Holidays uphold specific criteria, typically towards families with money. For bachelors like me they just serve as reminders for never wanting to settling down. All I see are bills, expensive food, and headache." Grimmjow grinned, leaning back in his seat as though he won Ichigo's perspective. The singer just gazed at him, pausing for a moment as he processed what he said.

"Honestly that's a valid argument, especially for struggling bachelors like us." Ichigo laughed at the self-deprecating joke. "See I love the spirit of Christmas because it can distract you from just how shitty the world is." Ichigo stated, the same sad smile Grimmjow just had on his face now on Ichigo's, twofold. Grimmjow stiffened, realizing that this maybe a sore topic to talk about. "There's only one month a year where you can mask whatever fuckery the world threw at you with the help of friends, traditions and loved ones. I try to be hopeful that the holidays will be when I can be happy, y'know?" Ichigo offered his perspective with a smile, taking a healthy swallow of his wine. Grimmjow's heart was beating hard, his attraction to the other male was growing as time ticked by. Ichigo was being real right now, and that resonated hard with the bachelor.

This conversation took a sensitive turn, casuing Grimmjow to sigh softly as he reflected on the fact that Ichigo looked so sad. To remedy this, Grimmjow filled up their glasses again, raising his glass for a toast as he broadly smiled, his cyan eyes glinting warmly. "Well, for what it's worth, I am personally wishing you a very, Merry Christmas, berry," He laughed at Ichigo's flustered yet smiling reaction. He began to really cherish the vibrant nature of Ichigo's personality.

"Berry? Ah, it's my stupid name isn't it?" Ichigo chuckled jovially. "Your name is fucking beautiful, all of you is beautiful." Grimmjow breathed, holding Ichigo's warm gaze as they clinked their glasses again to Grimmjow's toast. "Merry Christmas, Grimmjow. I'm glad that I met you." Ichigo genuinely smiled, and to that they swallowed their full glasses in one go like a bunch of alcoholics.

It was a marvel that they weren't fucking already, but Ichigo liked this. He liked being able to just take it slow, despite the obvious sexual tension on both sides. And Grimmjow was so interesting to talk to! The amount of failed dates Ichigo had trying to hold a conversation was astonishing. Grimmjow _actually_ seemed interested in Ichigo and had his own experiences to add to the conversation. Ichigo thanked whatever Gods were looking out for his love life right now.

Grimmjow heard a song on the speakers that was nice, his deep voice humming gently to it. Ichigo became greatly interested in this. "Do you sing? You have a beautiful voice." Ichigo smiled in delight as he saw the bluenette nod with a healthy smile of his own.

"It's nothing like your voice, I just sing in the shower." Grimmjow chuckled honestly as he toyed with the empty glass in his hand. He was starting to feel the warmth of the wine in his veins, his eyes growing heavier with lust. "Oh, come on, you can't just tease like that! Sing for me," Ichigo requested, shuffling closer to the bluenette who grew a shade of bashful. Grimmjow made a sound of protest, but that feeling crumbled to laughter as Ichigo poked and prodded at him with his hands to his sides and chest, obviously wanting a reaction as he convinced the bluenette. "FINE." Grimmjow hotly sighed with a smile. Ichigo cheered like he just won the Olympics. God Ichigo was getting cuter, hotter, sexier by the minute.

Grimmjow sighed, then sifted through his playlist from his phone, looking for a song to sing. His eyes glittered as he found an R&B song that he could woo Ichigo with. He tapped the screen to select the song, waiting for the song to start. Ichigo was beaming with excitement.

Can't we just talk?

Can't we just talk?

Talk about where we're goin'

Before we get lost

Let me out first

Can't get what we want without knowin'

I've never left like this before

I apologize if I'm movin' too far

Can't we just talk?

Can't we just talk

Figure out where we're growin'

"I love this song!" Ichigo beamed, singing along with Grimmjow to harmonize. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile widely, amazed at how well their voices matched together, and at the fact that he was truly having a great time. Of course, he felt that sexual hunger for the singer. But that was almost put on the back burner as they were truly enjoying each other's company. When was the last time he had fun like this? When was the last time that he connected with someone like this? Ichigo smiled as he listened to Grimmjow sing the R&B pop song, his voice playful and soothing on his ears as he continued until the song ended. It was only about 3 and a half minutes, but those seconds were so sweet to either male. It was just innocent and fun. Grimmjow and Ichigo shared a laugh, both of their voices blending marvelously again.

Grimmjow was looking at Ichigo, noting how in Ichigo's antics to get him to sing, they had become closer to each other. A body couldn't even be put between the duo at this point. The bluenette grew seductive as he turned his body to face the ginger.

He drew closer to Ichigo, one knee on the couch as the other leg rested on the floor, his upper body angled towards the ginger. The duo was now about a foot away from each other. Grimmjow dangled his glass casually from his fingers, his tongue licking the inner part of his lips absently as he watched Ichigo bit his own set in desire. It seemed the ginger was also aware of how close they had become now.

Grimmjow smirked as he set his glass down on the coffee table, bringing his now free hand slowly up to Ichigo's chest, seeing that the ginger was not in anyway opposed to touch and was in fact inviting it, his long fingers softly running down the exposed span of the sun-kissed skin. Grimmjow bit back a moan. He was as soft as he looked, and as toned as he suspected. Ichigo's breaths deepened as he watched the electric man touch him, his rough but gentle hands gliding over his skin in a touch that he had been craving since he first saw him. The bluenette drew closer upon seeing the well received caress, his mouth on Ichigo's ear as he brought his chest closer to the smaller male's.

"How long have you been singing?" The question was asked softly, a contrasting sensation compared to the increasingly deep gropes that Ichigo welcomed. The singer sighed in bliss as Grimmjow's hands rubbed up his back, those magic fingers massaging and delving with interest. Ichigo needed a second to collect his thoughts as the bluenette gave tender kisses along his pierced ears and temple. God those fiery lips were soft as sin. He cleared his throat with a swallow as he set his wine glass on the table beside Grimmjow's.

"17 years, I've been singing since I was 5 years old, I'm 22 now." Ichigo replied softly, his baritone voice moaned as Grimmjow moved lower, kissing the dip in Ichigo's neck firmly, his hot tongue licking the vein that throbbed with every fluttering heartbeat. His hands never idle as they massaged the outer curves of Ichigo's thighs, his hands moving up around the curve of his ass, dipping teasingly under his waistband. With gentle pressure he dragged his nails up Ichigo's back from his waist, before dipping his hands back down to give Ichigo a firm squeeze of his shapely ass. Ichigo bit his lip, his own hands beginning to explore the chiseled body of the bluenette, to his eagerness. Grimmjow hummed deeply, subconsciously marveling at the fact that Ichigo's hand were soft and cool. The bluenette's teeth teased at Ichigo's neck, his hands now snaking to the front of Ichigo's pants, one palm giving a nice, deep grope to the sensitive skin. He practically purred as he drank up that gasp and shudder of need and desire from the singer, while his other hand travelled to Ichigo's shirt to undo those buttons.

"22 years young," Grimmjow smiled into his shoulder, his soft lips gently kissing the sensitive skin. "How lucky; I'm 25." Ichigo laughed, causing Grimmjow to glance at the orangette in light curiosity. "You're such a cougar, going after younger men" Ichigo chuckled, earning a small pout from the bluenette. "I'm no cougar, Ichigo," Grimmjow huffed, to which Ichigo caressed that strong jawline, his soft hands pleasantly surprising Grimmjow. Their eyes met, and time seemed to stand still for a moment. Ichigo leaned into the bluenette, his breath hot on Grimmjow's lips. Their faces were just the right angle to be kissing, if either person was to lean in for their mark. Grimmjow's touched slowed but did not idle as he savoured their closeness.

Ichigo was touching the sculpted muscle of Grimmjow's chest, his cool hands gliding wonderfully across the warm skin. His eyes fluttered with the passing glances he made along the bartender's body. "You are so fucking sexy," Ichigo breathed, his soft and airy baritone voice angelic as it caressed Grimmjow's eardrums. The bluenette smiled, tilting his head into Ichigo's cheek as he continued to caress with earnest.

"I wanted to jump over the bar and suck you off after you gave me all those dangerous stares." The ginger chuckled, loving the way that Grimmjow genuinely laughed at that. "And I wanted to just take you into the back room and give it to you until your legs wobbled." Grimmjow hotly breathed into Ichigo's ear, leaning back to look at the ginger's burning face. He was not disappointed, those light brown eyes looking at him wetly, his face already burning with lust as his mouth was parted, waiting for his own pair to just kiss him already. Grimmjow smiled and kissed the singer's corner of his mouth. Ichigo wanted that fucking kiss already, but Grimmjow was enjoying teasing too much.

"I want you, Ichigo." bluenette lustily growled, his right hand deep into Ichigo's pants, his palm massaging the hardened member with slow and teasing action. Ichigo was scarlet at this point, his hands yanking hard on the bluenette's collar, pulling him close to _**finally**_ kiss him. Ichigo led the kiss initially but was swept away by the commanding power of Grimmjow's lips, the bruising kiss exactly what either one needed. The kiss became hot very fast. Grimmjow led kiss after kiss, his mouth moving deeply against Ichigo's, coaxing soft moans from both of them. Their quick, desperate exchanges became wet, yearning for more than just lips as pleasure-drunk tongues tangled and explored. Ichigo surprised Grimmjow with his tongue ring, leaving the bluenette shocked that he didn't notice it earlier. The bluenette's hum of surprise made Ichigo smile in mischief. He took that surprise and ran with it, leading the kiss again with his sweeping and nimble tongue, the piercing adding a spine-tingling flavour to the deep kiss. Grimmjow's heat flushed, his eyes dreamily shut as Ichigo kissed him, the touches his now bare chest was receiving adding more lust to the fire.

He continued palming Ichigo's hardened heat, relishing the enthusiastic throbs that pulsed in his hand. Undoing the button, he opened the waistband to further tease the ginger, loving the groan that resulted as his hand wrapped around his prick, strong hands gripping his shoulder and hair. Ichigo broke his own kiss, panting in bliss as the pleasure intensified. "Fuck yes…" Ichigo growled, a sound that Grimmjow found himself wanting to hear more of. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's neck as he roughened his touch but kept his strokes long, building Ichigo's climax in a slow burn. Ichigo rewarded the bluenette with another growl, this one was rougher, as he though knew he was being teased. Grimmjow bit his shoulder with a tentative hardness, not knowing what Ichigo liked. The ginger trembled in response, causing Grimmjow to conclude that the ginger liked a bit of roughness. Nothing extreme, just enough to add some flavour to the foreplay. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's hair back to glare at him, just hard enough that the bluenette would relent from his neck to look at him. He did not expect those molten blue eyes to be gazing down at him in hooded pleasure, his mouth parted and moist from his breathing, those stubborn hairs just adding to the already sexy image of the sex god. Ichigo caught his breath.

"You're wicked," Ichigo hotly said, his own hands exploring those abdominal muscles to that even more wicked belt line. Grimmjow just chortled, kissing the ginger's temple as he felt his own waistband coming undone. "You are only suspecting that just now?" The bluenette teased, a laugh escaping him as Ichigo huffed, his hands pulling at the zipper of his jeans with a firm tug. That frustration quickly disappeared as Ichigo looked down and made large heart-eyes at the now free cock that swung low and heavy out from the waistband, that hardened prick throbbing deliciously under the attention. Ichigo felt his mouth water.

Oh, he needed a taste of that thick cock now.

Grimmjow smirked shamelessly, knowing that Ichigo would love what he was packing. His reaction was worth the teasing.

Ichigo leaned up, pushing Grimmjow back against his couch as he stood and knelt in front of him, his full lips now a light red from all the kissing as he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Grimmjow's mouth. "You are going to let me do what I want, and you'll enjoy it." Ichigo purred, his honey brown eyes glimmering devilishly. Grimmjow simply laid back with a growing grin, his hot eyes watching as Ichigo kissed his throat, his collar bone, his pectoral, all in soft, fiery kisses as he traveled lower. "Yes, you're majesty." Grimmjow teased, grunting softly as he felt his cock strongly throb in need of attention, for he was hard for a long while before Ichigo discovered his length. His cheeks warmed as he watched Ichigo, lick the dip of his hips from bone to navel, that tongue ring gleaming wetly as it was dragged with that volcanic tongue. Grimmjow groaned, his breathing becoming more labored as his impatience mounted, noting that Ichigo was taking his sweet time teasing before even acknowledging the engorged prick that thudded heavily against his belly.

The ginger left a hard hickey right on his hips, to which Grimmjow moaned at first, but ended up giggling in later response to the fact Ichigo's sweeping tongue made him ticklish. Ichigo's eyes snapped up to look at the now embarrassed bartender. A deep scarlet veiled that dangerous face, a superficial scowl on the bluenette's lips. He was pouting and that was so fucking adorable. Ichigo smiled vibrantly at this reaction. "Oh my god, awwwwwww; you are just the cutest you know!" Ichigo cooed, laughing cheerily as the annoyed flash of anger caused Grimmjow to look away from the ginger. Ichigo wanted that reaction again, and moved to the other side of Grimmjow's hips to get it again.

Grimmjow barked a laugh and moved to anticipate this, his hands holding Ichigo's hair in a firm grab as he heartily laughed. As the laughed finished bubbling in his chest, Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, a wet moan in his throat as Ichigo gazed up at him with a blush and smoldering eyes as he growled softly from the hair grab. Grimmjow's playfulness melted away to lust again, knowing exactly what that look Ichigo was giving him was from.

"Ooh it seems you found my kink." Ichigo gave a throaty growl, shying off Grimmjow's jeans so that he had full access to that mouth-watering prick. Grimmjow quirked a brow and smirked at this. "Well I better remember that then," He purred, biting his bottom lip as Ichigo kissed the head of the bluenette's cock, the sensitive organ jumping at the sensation. Ichigo's eyes were hooded at this reaction, for the Greek God before him was heavy and sensitive for attention. The ginger teased no longer and parted his lips for Grimmjow, bringing that eager and desperate cock into his mouth to sate his hunger.

The bluenette's head tipped back as he let out a blissed-out moan of pleasure and relief, the sensation of Ichigo's sweeping tongue melting him where he sat. His chest heaved, panting as the smooth ball bearing massaged and rubbed all over his prick, Ichigo's hot and lavishing tongue giving him all the attention he was craving. Grimmjow still had his hand in Ichigo's hair, gripping him not too hard as Ichigo bobbed his pretty mouth all over his length. Ichigo's face was one of immense pleasure, sharing in Grimmjow's ecstasy as he sucked that delicious cock deeper with every stroke. Ichigo was rubbing himself, his left hand massaging his own neglected cock with vigor.

Both men were in bliss, pleasure was coaxing their every nerve, as they were both getting off. Ichigo had grown sloppy, the wet sounds of his mouth and his moans full of pleasure vibrating in his throat as he let Grimmjow get a full taste of what his mouth could do. Grimmjow still looked up at the heaven's, his body tensing and flexing in all sorts of hypnotic ways as the pleasure built to a searing heat that made the bluenette growl and pant in raw lust. Grimmjow loved the sounds he was hearing, especially those pleasured noises that Ichigo was softly humming turned him on greatly.

Ichigo decided to give Grimmjow a disappearing act.

The bluenette let a loud moan of surprise escape his open mouth as Ichigo held that big boy in his throat, his lips kissing the base of Grimmjow's member. "Ichigo…" Grimmjow breathed, his deep voice soaked in pleasure.

Ichigo loved the way that the bluenette shuddered in surrender, watching his legs tremor as his core tensed, hot cyan blue eyes watching him in ecstasy as he panted deeply, passionately, blissfully. Those large hands held him there subconsciously, and Ichigo too was in euphoria at having his hair roughly but pleasurably pulled. Ichigo smiled wickedly with his eyes as he let the bluenette go, Grimmjow's hips jerking forward once free from Ichigo's volcanic vice, aching to feel that same tightness again. Grimmjow's cock glistened, the engorged flesh a beautiful scarlet as it was about halfway there to release.

The bluenette snarled sexily, those canines glinting once bared for Ichigo, his hands releasing the ginger's hair as he stood up suddenly and hiked his pants up enough to walk, easily lifting Ichigo off the ground by his collar, kissing him fiercely as he then picked the ginger up by the waist and carried him off to the bedroom, his lust just about boiling over. Ichigo chuckled at Grimmjow's arousal, kissing him as he was in the strong embrace of the bartender. Ichigo was pleasantly surprised at the strength of the bluenette and found himself gushing at the fact Grimmjow was as strong as he looked. Grimmjow's free hand flicked the adjustable light to a comfortable dimness once he entered his bedroom.

"It seems that I am not the only wicked one here," Grimmjow huskily growled in lust, practically tearing Ichigo's shirt off as he pushed him back onto the navy blue queen-sized bed, moving as Ichigo had barely hit the mattress before planting sinful kisses all along his mouth and neck, pulling him by the ankle to the foot of the bed, kneeling between his shapely thighs. Ichigo just breathed a giggle, softly panting in bliss as Grimmjow gave his body attention while simultaneously stripping him. He was falling in love with the way the bluenette was gazing at him. Those blue eyes were alight with pure lust, making his own blood boil at the sheer magnitude and primal feeling it had. It was like he was being ravaged by a predator, and in a weird way he found himself feeling submissive to that kind of dominance in an arousing way. This energy made Grimmjow look and feel confident in his actions, and Ichigo loved a confident man.

"Let me return the favor," Grimmjow's low voice was electric with enthusiasm. Ichigo's scarlet face watched as Grimmjow wasted no time and brought Ichigo's throbbing cock into his mouth, his lips sealing around his aroused prick beautifully as he licked and sucked with the vigor that made Ichigo quake. Ichigo moaned wetly, his back arching against the cool sheets, his toned chest gasping as he grinned in his pleasure.

Soft mumbles of 'Oh God,', 'Fuck yes,', and 'Yes,' filled the room. Grimmjow sucked the thick length of Ichigo's beautiful cock hungrily, his mouth watering as his flavor coated his tongue. His head bobbed hard, his mouth drawing more of him in as the suction increased, causing Ichigo to get louder with his moans as he savored the pleasure. Ichigo's hand now also subconsciously in his blue hair, as a means of further encouraging Grimmjow's attention and to ground himself in this mind-melting bliss. God, Ichigo couldn't remember the last time he had his cock sucked, and it only intensified with the fact that it had truly been that long since he last felt pleasure like this. Ichigo arched his back as he felt Grimmjow pull away, sucking hard and slow until the head was sitting in his wicked mouth, the pressure agonizingly sweet to the sensitive flesh. Ichigo growled loudly as felt his eyes roll back into his sockets to the teasing as Grimmjow finally released him, his legs shaking as the bluenette pulled away for a breath.

"Top or bottom?" Grimmjow asked, returning his mouth back to Ichigo's eager cock. Ichigo leaned up on his elbow, his abs flexing deliciously as he answered. "Bottom, I want that thick cock in me." Ichigo's voice cooed out, biting his lips as Grimmjow rested his mouth similarly against Ichigo's toned pelvis for a long moment, relishing the tremble that coursed through Ichigo's sensitive body as he let the ginger go with a crisp 'pop,' before shying off his own pants and socks, kicking them off to the side. Ichigo shrugged off his shirt watching as Grimmjow stalked over and fiddled inside his night table drawer. He tore off a condom and pulled out a bottle of lube, brushing his stubborn hairs back as he crawled over to the waiting ginger. Ichigo kissed him tenderly, the kiss contrasting the heavy and intense sexual need prior kisses held. Ichigo rolled on to his back, looking over his shoulder at the bluenette as his hips swayed back and forth enticingly. And entice they did.

Grimmjow bit his lip, his cheeks dusting with scarlet as he marveled at the sight. Ichigo, for as in shape as he was, was thiccccccccc. How he balanced firm muscle and softness was a mystery, but Grimmjow wouldn't dare complain. The only thoughts on his mind were about getting a taste of that ass and blowing both of their minds. Grimmjow whistled low as his hands groped the soft globes before him, very much enjoying the view.

"God damn Ichigo," Grimmjow mumbled in awe, his hands fully enjoying the soft and warm flesh, squeezing and massaging the globes enthusiastically. "Enjoying the view, I see." Ichigo giggled, moaning in delighted surprise as he felt the miraculous tongue delving against his sensitive entrance. Ichigo trembled in bliss, his hands griping onto a pillow that he hugged under his chin as though it tethered him to reality. Grimmjow replied with a deep hum of affirmation, his flicking tongue driving Ichigo wild. As he moaned, Ichigo burrowed his face in the pillow, and deeply savored that arousing smell of Grimmjow. How and why was it that Grimmjow embodied sex in every aspect of his life? He bit his lip as Grimmjow continued to eat him out, his back and shoulders flexing as he writhed in pleasure. Satisfied hums huffed from the bluenette, his tongue giving one last sloppy lick as he lubed his fingers, stretching out the ginger with care and patience.

Ichigo sighed as he relaxed, grateful for the clear concern Grimmjow was showing towards Ichigo's pleasure. As those long fingers began to ease in and out, Ichigo hummed soft moans, beginning to relax. Upon realizing that the ginger was totally unaware of what else was going on behind him, the bluenette smirked wickedly as he decided to get back at Ichigo for those hickeys he left on his hips. Grimmjow sealed his lips on Ichigo's left ass cheek, sucking just as hard as Ichigo did to leave a dark and lasting hickey. Ichigo yelped in shock, laughing genuinely at the action. "Why you-!" Ichigo yelled out in a throaty growl, looking over his left shoulder to see those cyan blue eyes glinting in clear amusement as Grimmjow chuckled mirthfully. Ichigo gasped as he was released from his hickey, but had a second finger thrust into him, effectively stretching him more. Ichigo grunted, still glaring at the bluenette who was actively laughing at his reaction. It was a laugh that filled Grimmjow's entire chest, his face devoid of the mischief that was once there as he smiled at Ichigo. To that the ginger's heart skipped a beat, as that genuine look was truly beautiful to look at.

"You're so cute, I love your reactions," Grimmjow planted a kiss on Ichigo's shoulder as he leaned up to give the ginger some gentle attention. Ichigo tried to huff in annoyance but found himself fucking smiling instead. He felt so annoyed. The bluenette's thrusting fingers had loosened those furrowed brows, a look a relaxed pleasure on his face as Grimmjow continued until Ichigo was for certain relaxed and stretched enough. When Ichigo started panting with impatience, did the bluenette withdraw and clean his hand with a nearby wet wipe. He even wiped up Ichigo, who was greatly shocked by the sudden cold. Grimmjow also laughed at that, greatly enjoying how flustered the singer got.

Grimmjow kissed the top of the ginger's head as he rolled the condom onto his waiting prick, the tightness of the condom making him moan lightly. He was soooo excited to finally feel that volcanic body around him. Ichigo rose up on his knees into doggy style, his round ass even more appetizing to Grimmjow as he steadied himself on his knees and prodded Ichigo with one hand, his other hand getting a handful of Ichigo's ass. "Ready?" Grimmjow inquired softly, waiting for his validation before entering. Ichigo's blushing and submissive face spoke volumes, but Ichigo realized Grimmjow would not move unless he got a verbal answer from the ginger. Jesus Christ where was this knight in shining…blue armour all his life? He never would've dated those disappointments and severe fuck ups if he had Grimmjow with him from the start.

"Yes," Ichigo breathed, his heart hammering a hard and passionate war song of attraction to the bluenette. He bit his lip as he closed his eyes, feeling Grimmjow slowly push forward, his slicked prick stretching the singer to his girth. Ichigo sighed with a shudder of bliss as Grimmjow took his time, really controlling his carnal desires for the safety of his partner. The bluenette grunted and growled hotly, his callous hands roaming Ichigo's back with wanderlust. He whispered things like, 'Beautiful,', 'So sexy,', 'Handsome,', 'Fucking tight,' in a near murmur, more to himself than to Ichigo, but the ginger heard it all and smiled in response to his sweet words. That helped him relax, and soon Grimmjow was hilted to his hips in Ichigo. Grimmjow savored the deep moan that hummed low in Ichigo's throat, the singer's voice like dopamine as he continued to please and cater to Ichigo's needs. He was a slave to those pure moans and breaths of bliss.

Grimmjow let Ichigo adjust for a long moment, then, while still watching Ichigo attentively, began a slow rut. Ichigo was already shaking in surrender. The teasing and slow burn Grimmjow built on him had already reach its halfway point, and Ichigo was more than ready to feel that punishing cock in full. Ichigo looked back at the bluenette, his expression pleading him as he panted in need. "Grimm give me that fucking cock," Ichigo's sensual voice begged, which effectively opened the lid to Grimmjow's capped lust that he had been controlling very well up until now. Also, _**Grimm**_? He has never heard that nickname before. But since it was coming from Ichigo, he was more than tickled strawberry red when Ichigo said that. "No holding back that voice now, Ichi." Grimmjow huskily growled, those vice-like hands firmly grabbing Ichigo by the hips as he began to slowly build up the rut he fantasized about since meeting the ginger. Ichigo was in shameless bliss, following Grimmjow's command.

He moaned and panted, growling and breathing hard as the bluenette and that glorious cock were making him weak with pleasure. Ichigo savored everything in this moment. The way those bruising hands held his hips firmly in lust, the way he felt the weight of Grimmjow sinking deep into him, the way that everything just felt so fucking right and perfect. The singer was certain that this was the feeling those songs about sex were based from, and he'd be damned if anyone else had this.

Grimmjow was admiring the writhing body attached to his cock, the toned back in his gaze quaking as it moved with every sexually driven breath. He growled as he gripped Ichigo's hips firmly, watching as that beautiful ass rippled with every hard, pleasured thrust that stretched that tight hole. Ichigo trembled, his legs from the knee down shaking from the searing and divine bliss that burst along his nerves.

"Harder, please," Ichigo breathed, gasping in absolute delight as his request was fulfilled, his entire lower back and groin throbbing from the euphoria of being fucked exactly how he wanted, his prostate getting knocked hard from Grimmjow's pounding hips and molten cock. Ichigo was smiling in his pleasure, his vocal and guttural noises of lust only further encouraging Grimmjow to really lay into him. If that meant that the bluenette would continue to hear those noises and see that fucked silly face, Grimmjow would sell his left arm to do that. Grimmjow bit his lip hard as he felt himself climbing the mountain to an orgasm but resisted to succumbing too fast and not finishing the ginger.

He'd curse himself if Ichigo was left unsatisfied after all the sexual tension that had built between them until now.

Both males were sweating hard and panting hard at this point, but one of them was close to erupting in a climax. Ichigo felt his cock throb at the pending release, his legs quaking as his eyes were nearly shut from the intense euphoria. Grimmjow sensed that Ichigo was close with the way that his soft moan quaked through his fiery body.

"Fffffuck I'm cumming." Ichigo moaned in a low voice, his volcanic body succumbing to the mind-melting thrusts of the fevered bluenette. Grimmjow gave a quick caress to Ichigo's soft hair before giving a possessive yank towards him. Ichigo grunted, his mouth open in ecstasy and a fiery blush deepened across the bridge of his nose. Grimmjow leaned down and nipped Ichigo's neck smartly. "Cum for me." He whispered hotly, still holding Ichigo by the hair, his other hand reaching down to finish the singer. Grimmjow's hot hand grasped Ichigo's aching cock, and enthusiastically started stroking the sensitive flesh.

Ichigo was gasping for breath, his body continuing to shake as the searing bliss burst in groin, his eyes closed as he felt the cum building in his cock, ready for that much needed release. Ichigo whimpered Grimmjow's name as he felt himself reach his limit.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo's voice was completely brimming with ecstasy, encouraging the owner of that name to thrust in a more fevered manner.

"Cum hard, Ichigo." Grimmjow's seductive voice commanded, and it was then that Ichigo sang out his undoing.

Indulging in the release of his climax, Ichigo's cock pulsed with each rope of cum that shot out into Grimmjow's hand, sending wave upon crashing wave of pleasure upon Ichigo as the ginger led a one-man chorus of his bliss. Grimmjow wanted him to sing, and oh he sang alright. A dark, lewd grin stretched on Grimmjow's pleasured face, his immense enjoyment to being the one to hear Ichigo like this enveloping his ego like a vice. The bluenette was feeling more than hubris at this fact.

The singer grinned in a pleasure-drunk way, his nerves sending electric impulses all over his body as Grimmjow slowed to a grinding and deep rhythm against Ichigo. Ichigo had cum hard, his still subtly spasming body tightening around him so deliciously as he pounded the ginger to his own song of intense sexual pleasure. Grimmjow just listened to the cues that the toned body below him sang out, and he obliged by simply fucking him exactly as he wanted it. Grimmjow prided himself in being observant, and by Ichigo's accounts, the bluenette certainly was.

The bluenette hilted himself with a shuddering moan of his own and pulled out of Ichigo, rolling him onto his back to view his handiwork.

He immensely enjoyed what he saw.

Ichigo was panting hard still, his blush not dying down for nothing as he held his arms above his head, his face buried into his arm as his thighs still shook in tiny quakes. Grimmjow licked the pearly essence of Ichigo off his hand as he gave the ginger a moment to recover, humming at the taste of his lover. Bitter, but pleasant. The bluenette lowered his body as he laid in between Ichigo's thighs, entering him again slowly, and they both shared a moan of sensitivity, now face to face.

The bluenette's hands were lost in Ichigo's hair, his hips rocking deeply against Ichigo's rippling walls as he trapped Ichigo's mouth against his. He wanted to devour those moans while directly hearing it from the ginger. The singer continued to make those absolutely divine sounds, especially now that he was sensitive and a hot mess. Ichigo whimpered as he squirmed, his cock still hard and throbbing, which Grimmjow felt against his belly.

Grimmjow was close himself, his body slick with a sheen of sweat from his hard thrusts, his messy hair falling more into his eyes than staying out of it. Ichigo indulged in those sexy, animal-like growls Grimmjow grunted out, especially those groans of ecstasy that were coaxed out of his throat every now and then.

Ichigo kept the hair out of those cyan eyes as his own honey brown eyes bore into them, deeply enjoying the fact that they were solely looking at him and him alone. Someone would say, well of course Grimmjow was only looking at him. But this feeling ran deeper than that. With the way that Grimmjow was looking at him now, it felt like Ichigo was the lone person that could ever _be_ in Grimmjow's eyes. That feeling, was the one that Ichigo felt, and it made his already melting heart fucking combust.

Truly. Where the hell was this cerulean God all his life?

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo deliberately in the same way he was fucking him: deep and hard. While the singer focused on kissing Grimmjow, the bluenette's hips shifted subtly, his thrusts becoming rawer and deeper, his brow furrowing as he felt the climax beginning to reach its peak in his groin. Ichigo's back arched at this change, his eyes rolling back into its sockets as his prostate was being pounded out harder than before, rendering him even more of a shuddering mess than before. Grimmjow panted hard, his growls becoming rougher, his grunts matching the rhythm of his thrusting hips. Ichigo felt his cerulean eyes on him. Grimmjow was just soaking up all the pleasured expressions Ichigo was giving him. The singer knew he was close, so, so, so close. They both were- the shared climax was only a few thrusts away.

"Ichigo—" Grimmjow moaned in a tenderly, compared to the guttural snarls of pleasure he was exclaiming just seconds ago. Ichigo just held the bluenette close, his face buried into Grimmjow's broad shoulders, kissing his neck in response.

Grimmjow's pace momentarily quickened, his eyes shut in his pleasure as he felt Ichigo tense to cum for the second time. He made sure he helped Ichigo finish, holding out until he felt the tight quaking of Ichigo's body around him before he moaned out Ichigo's name wetly again, his hips flexing as he ground hard against Ichigo. Core tensing, Grimmjow became still as his cock jumped with every pulse of cum that was released. He gasped softly as he felt his sac empty in a dizzyingly good way, draining his energy with every pulse.

Grimmjow grunted in exhaustion as his legs quivered, his weight settling on top of Ichigo as he collapsed. The bluenette was breathing hoarsely, a series of deeply satisfied moans passing through his smiling lips. Good God, when was the last time he came that hard? Surely it had been eons.

"Oh…Grimmjow." Ichigo breathed in a dreamy way, his heavy eyes not bothering to open as he ran his hands through Grimmjow's hair and down his back. Grimmjow, still panting, sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms around the singer's torso as he scratched his back and shoulders. The bluenette was really starting to enjoy the way Ichigo said his name so easily with finesse. He would sell his soul to hear his name being called like that for the rest of his life.

Ichigo knew that most people liked this, the back scratching that is. What he did not expect was the sound of what could very much be an aroused purr come the bluenette. Ichigo's eyes tiredly cracked open as he glanced to the heavy bluenette. He couldn't help but ask him with a giggle.

"Are you…are you purring Grimmjow?" Ichigo said, a smile curling on his plush lips. He was loving the way the blush rode high and mighty on Grimmjow's chiseled cheeks.

"…no…." Grimmjow replied in a hushed tone, only making Ichigo laugh more. He wasn't teasing Grimmjow, but simply adoring the newfound weakness of the otherwise dangerous looking, 6"1 blue haired man. Fierce like a panther he was, and yet just like a cat he _**loved **_having his back scratched. Ichigo, feeling his energy return just enough so he could be mischievous, decided to see just how deep his love for scratchies went.

Ichigo dragged his blunt nails with a hardness that definitely made the skin red but not broken and watched as Grimmjow's husky voice sing out in a loud grunt, his blush deepening beautifully. Though his face was the crowning jewel.

Grimmjow's mouth curved into a smirk, his perfect teeth biting his lower lip in obvious arousal as his eyes were still shut, those fine brows knit together from the bluntness of Ichigo's nails.

Ichigo adored the response, and did it again, and again, and again until Grimmjow had suspected that he was doing it to get a reaction out of him and nipped the ginger's neck, **hard**. Ichigo yelped with wide eyes and a shocked smirk, looking into those bright cyan pools with superficial annoyance.

"You asked for it," Grimmjow's playful voice grated into his ears, hoarse from all the growls. Ichigo, found this even more sexy. He huffed with a grin and simply chuckled, his innocuous hands still rubbing his back. "Hn, maybe I did. I loved that reaction though." Ichigo purred, chuckling as he ruffled the bluenette's messy hair. Grimmjow fake laughed, not concealing the natural smirk on his lips as he finally pulled out with a sensitive gasp. Ichigo grunted softly as well from the sensitivity, his eyes grimacing from the soreness that started to mount in his nethers.

Grimmjow caught that look, even if was a split second.

"Are you alright? You did say it has been a long time." He softly spoke, concern on his sharp features. He relaxed at Ichigo's carefree smile, those honey brown eyes on him as the singer spoke.

"Yes, I'm okay, handsome. I welcome the soreness though, it's a reminder of what I've been missing. I forgot just how liberating and addicting sex was." Ichigo explained, that smile still on his lips. Grimmjow released a smiling sigh, before he began to clean up.

Out of curiosity, Ichigo looked to see how full the condom was and was very surprised to see that it was _**full**_. Ichigo bit his lip at the sight. _My God, were all his loads like that_? Ichigo thought naughtily, his eyes following the bluenette as he rose with a small grunt to dispose of the condom and grab more wet wipes. Grimmjow offered a handful to Ichigo, who gladly accepted them.

Once both males were cleaned up, Grimmjow offered the shower and Ichigo had jumped up at the mention of it. Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle at the readied response. As the bluenette was walking from the bed to the doorway, he noticed Ichigo paused by the window, his silhouette breathtaking as he looked on into the still dark world outside, the snow swirling from the whipping winds. The golden street lights outside the window cast a beautiful glow around Ichigo, truly catching Grimmjow's breath as he stood in awe at the sight.

Grimmjow felt his chest warm at the sight, and really throbbed at how natural it looked for him to be standing there. A thought crossed his mind, a thought that might as well be cursed, but sorely welcomed. Grimmjow was not sure if he wanted to entertain that idea, not sure if he wanted to invest his heart into that little idea, but…god damn. By the way his heart was deeply thundering with quickly growing attraction towards the singer he was starting to think that he should try and entertain that thought, even just a little bit.

Would Ichigo…be interested in with him?

Grimmjow frowned, not in disdain at the idea, but at the fact that he was thinking this so quickly.

Grimmjow was almost tearing into himself about all his insecurities, about the fact that he shouldn't be fucking falling in love like some child from just the sex but stopped himself as realized that this was the first Christmas that he has spent with someone. So many years he has been alone, has been longing for someone, longing for the same things that Ichigo had cherished during the holidays. These were the things that he wanted with deep yearning.

And with Ichigo…he saw chemistry. He felt chemistry too, that connection that could really kick off if the right attention was put into their relationship. He was hopeful that Ichigo had felt it too, and that little bit of hope really swept the lonely heart of Grimmjow off to cloud 9.

Ichigo passively rubbed the bite mark Grimmjow had left, relishing the sting it gave. He was a sucker for love marks, and really enjoyed being on the business end of those dangerous canines. The singer felt eyes on him, and noticed that the bluenette was waiting up on him as he turned at see a still 6"1 man gazing at him. Ichigo smiled apologetically. "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to see the weather outside. It's already 3:45 in the morning and it's still snowing. How miserable." Ichigo still smiled, before he closed the curtains and walked over to Grimmjow, who still had his silent, deep gaze on the ginger. Ichigo smirked playfully, quirking his brow as he drew close to the bluenette's face, his mouth teasing with soft kisses.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Ichigo murmured against his lips, and it seemed that this was when Grimmjow got brought back to reality. Grimmjow's hands rested on Ichigo's curvaceous hips. He grinned, his eyes warm as they found focus on Ichigo. "Maybe, are you the cat?" Grimmjow teased, pecking Ichigo's lips as he drew away, leading Ichigo by the hand to the bathroom. Ichigo laughed softly. "I could be you know; I like roleplay. I could be your little neko~" Ichigo purred, loving Grimmjow's hearty laugh at the notion. "Maybe next time," Grimmjow offered, to which Ichigo beamed.

If there was a chance of a next time of course either male would jump at the opportunity. This encounter was too good, too rare, too deeply enjoyed to simply ignore. Maybe it was the alcohol which was making both of them increasingly tired and sluggish, or it was the sex fucking with their brains, but either male could've sworn that there was some chemistry sparking in the bedroom.

Once out of the shower and feeling like a flower, both males collapsed on to Grimmjow's bed after drying off, already half asleep. Ichigo tiredly smiled at the soft snoring Grimmjow was humming out. "That was the best sex of my life." Ichigo cooed, his smile broadening as he was pulled close into Grimmjow's chest, being the little spoon while Grimmjow curled himself around the ginger. Grimmjow rumbled out a low hum in response, his closed eyes now devoid of makeup and his now clean and rather long hair adding to his absolutely stunning beauty. "I have loads more of where that came from," Grimmjow practically whispered, the ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Ichigo smiled at this and turned into Grimmjow's chest, his hand caressing that sharp jawline tenderly. His long fingers delicately touching Grimmjow's resting features; Ichigo was relishing this calm and intimate moment. Ichigo let his eyes fall shut, that smile still on his lips as he leaned in for a soft kiss, not needing his eyes to find those soft lips. Ichigo could feel a smile slowly curl on Grimmjow's lips as Ichigo still embraced him, and that was enough for him to know that there was surely some kind of chemistry here. No one night stands he has ever encountered have every held him like this or has ever wanted to give affection like this.

_Maybe this won't be a one-night stand_. Ichigo thought, finally surrendering to his tiredness.

Both males slumbered contentedly, finally feeling that wholesome feeling of belonging in each other's arms. They both did not dream that night, but instead had the best sleep they've both had in a long, long time.

* * *

Grimmjow scrubbed a hand over his face as he rose through the layers of sleep, a deep sigh passing his lips as he pushed the hair out of his eyes, his body a little sore, but pleasantly heavy. For a long moment Grimmjow focused on waking up, before he realized that he had his guest Ichigo over last night. From this his eyes opened slowly upon remembering, his unfocused cyan blue eyes glancing to the spot where Ichigo was sleeping last night. He wasn't going to lie. It hurt a bit to see that he was alone again.

Grimmjow released a depressed sigh, his hand passing over that spot with sadness. Shit. He found himself really liking the berry. Though, he was surprised to find that the spot was still warm.

Now wide awake, Grimmjow rose out of bed, still naked, and wandered out into the main living space, his eyes wandering about in a darting search. And that's when he heard it. That sweet voice that was softly humming and singing a gentle tune from the kitchen. Grimmjow's heart nearly gave out in his chest in relief. His concrete legs seemed to find enough momentum to carry him to the kitchen, to where he found a much welcome crown of sunset orange hair standing by the stove, the lean body covered in the black mesh shirt that Grimmjow wore the night before. Grimmjow almost chuckled at just how much bigger it was on Ichigo than it was on him.

But I think that I'm done trippin', I'm trip-trippin'

I've been sippin' that's how I control

This feelin' you keep givin'

You keep on hittin' it ooh, oh

Maybe it's your love it's too good to be true,

Baby boy your love got me trippin' on you

Ichigo sang softly, the song being played from his phone on the counter. From the heavenly smell in the kitchen, Ichigo was making an omelette of sorts, with toast and coffee. Grimmjow sighed in delight, this sight just too good to be true.

"Good morning," Ichigo greeted, slightly turning to give him a smile before returning to his pan. Grimmjow then remembered that he has a voice.

"Good morning." Grimmjow rumbled out, his voice still a bit rough from inactivity. "Quite the breakfast, I'm surprised that you have the energy to make all this." Grimmjow found himself smiling, shuffling behind Ichigo to embrace him, and to also look at what he was doing.

Ichigo welcomed his hug, leaning back into his chest with a gentle smile, his head nestled on Grimmjow's shoulder. "I just wanted to say thank you for last night. I really had fun." Ichigo's voice was light, turning off the stove, transferring the cooked omelette to a serving platter. Grimmjow was pleasantly shocked at the omelette Ichigo made.

"Oh my…Ichigo did you make a Spanish omelette?" Grimmjow asked in a jubilant chuckle, his heart thudding in his chest again. Ichigo sheepishly grinned.

"I noticed that you have a Spanish accent, so I went ahead and kind of assumed that you were Spanish. Sorry! I try really hard to not assume anything about anyone." Ichigo chuckled, his laugh muffled by the sudden bare chest that hugged him hard. His eyes glanced up to Grimmjow, who was smiling so brilliantly that he blushed from sheer admiration.

"Jesus Ichigo it's like you're trying to make me fall in love with you." Grimmjow murmured, his vibrant smile disappearing as he froze in realization to what he said. He let Ichigo go from his embrace, an embarrassed flush of red creeping up his neck. If there ever was a moment to ruin the chance of dating Ichigo, Grimmjow certainly thought it was right now, letting his apparently missing brain fucking speak for him. Grimmjow heard Ichigo's gasp, and he looked away, too embarrassed to look at the singer.

"Okay so I'm not crazy for thinking that too."

Grimmjow turned his head to fast he could've given himself whiplash. His face was one of confusion as he analyzed Ichigo's significantly calmer one.

"Wh…what?" It was barely a whisper from Grimmjow.

"I really thought we clicked last night. I kept thinking it was the sex or the alcohol, but there's this part of me that just really couldn't deny that it had to be real, you know?" Ichigo explained, that adorable sheepish grin still on his face.

Grimmjow was just frozen again, a million thoughts thundering into his brain as he processed what Ichigo said.

Ichigo looked at the bluenette in the eye, his honey brown eyes catching the light from the sun, those eyes just like golden pools of enamoured emotion as he stared at Grimmjow.

"I really thought I was acting like a child, seeming to fall so deep into such feelings from this, but…" Ichigo paused. Grimmjow just listened in his shock, his eyes still holding such surprise in them.

"you made me feel like I was that only person in the world last night and I don't want to let that feeling go." Ichigo smiled.

Grimmjow's hands tentatively reached up to Ichigo's face, his eyes blinking slowly as he held Ichigo's face in his hands, looking at the orangette with a mix of emotions: fear, relief, surprise.

"Are you…Is this real?" Grimmjow breathed, his chest shuddering from his emotions that were coursing though him like a swallowing tide. Ichigo hugged him, his arms wrapping around his waist.

"I know I sound crazy. I can't seem to be afraid of being honest with you though. Even now, I am feeling more confidence in how I feel than ever before, and it's because of you that I feel so powerful with honesty right now." Ichigo gazed up into Grimmjow's eyes, those cyan blue pools beginning to warm with elation, the uncertainty burning out of them like rain on a hot forge.

"Would you call me crazy if I told you that I thought these exact thoughts last night?" Grimmjow finally managed to say, hugging Ichigo, his hands rubbing up and down the singer's upper back. The bubbly laugh that came from Ichigo was the most relieving thing to hear.

"I would call you more than crazy if you'll have me Grimmjow." Ichigo said, surprised at the kiss that pulled him in, Grimmjow's hands cupping his face again. Kiss after kiss embraced him, sweeping Ichigo off of his feet as his eyes shut in bliss. He felt like he was on cloud 9 right now.

Grimmjow sighed and rested his forehead against Ichigo's. His vibrant smile radiated off of him again.

"Yes. I want you Ichigo." Grimmjow was saying softly, whispering that line over and over between kisses.

The duo was over the moon. This was so crazy, probably too rushed, but if this amazing feeling was what rushing gave them, then why not run with the thrill?

Ichigo and Grimmjow gazed at each other, smiling as they hugged one another in a silence that could not be voiced into words, the relief and elation trespassing beyond words.

This was amazing. This was the start of something beautiful and they both wanted to stay for the journey.

* * *

_**1 year later**_

"What is the most embarrassing one night stand you've had?" A young man asked with a barely controlled laugh, their smile bright. The second male sighed deeply, and he recalled all those terrible encounters. Yikes, he has been through hell and high water.

"My worst was this: Ate spoiled oysters, vomited in bed." The second male concisely summarized it with a horrified shudder, to which the first male burst out laughing, his entire being shaking from the barking laugh that erupted from his belly.

"Oh, my fucking GOD," Ichigo breathed, or at least tried to, his face growing red from the lack of breathing. Grimmjow sighed but shared in the comical energy with a chuckle of his own.

"Hey at least it wasn't in this bed. It was at that prick's house." Grimmjow huffed, still smiling, enjoying his beer with a long swallow. Ichigo sighed as he relaxed from his laughing, taking a much-needed swallow of his beer as he leaned against his boyfriend. Grimmjow gently kissed Ichigo's forehead and smiled genuinely as he pondered a question for their little questionnaire game they were playing.

They did this after opening their presents, which sat under the comically decorated tree that was running up the wall, held in place by tape and sheer will. The tree was made of zigzagging garland that had ornaments and cards hanging off it, pictures taken throughout the year framed around it.

"This is my last question for you," Grimmjow paused, hearing Ichigo hum as he sipped his beer. Grimmjow rubbed Ichigo's shoulder passively. "Do you think that you were my Christmas gift last year?" Grimmjow asked, looking at Ichigo for his answer. The ginger hummed in genuine surprise at that.

"Do you feel that way? Like fate gifted me to you like some divine being saw you?" Ichigo teased, uttering a huff and a slight blush from Grimmjow.

"Come on, seriously."

"Yes."

Grimmjow was surprised by the sheer confidence in his answer, his cyan eyes analyzing Ichigo's serious face.

"I strongly believe in fate. Last year we were two lonely souls that were in need of love. And here we are, thriving and that happiest we've been in a long time." Ichigo smiled, snuggling the bluenette. Grimmjow smiled at this, humming as he agreed with Ichigo.

"Okay last question for you." Ichigo started. Grimmjow finished his beer, then turned his gaze to Ichigo as he waited. "Do you believe in Christmas now?" Ichigo expected a strong retort but was genuinely surprised by the hug that enveloped him.

"Yes. All the feelings of belonging are too real to ignore now. I really had no idea what I was missing." Grimmjow softly smiled, planting several quick but loving kisses on Ichigo's face. He savoured the giggle that smiled from Ichigo.

"Merry Christmas Grimmjow." Ichigo dreamily cooed, another kiss coming from the bluenette, this one longer and more passionate. It was a tender moment, and the duo relished the warmth that bloomed in their chests. Grimmjow leaned his head on top of Ichigo's holding him close to him.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo."

* * *

I hope you all like this wordy oneshot. This is my first time writing GrimmIchi, and I desperately hope that I did them both some justice. Happy New Year, though January is literally halfway over lol.

Song mentioned (disclaimer mentioned above and in the description):  
-Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Michael Buble)  
-Santa Baby (Michael Buble)  
-It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas (Michael Buble)  
-Talk (Khalid)  
-Trip (Ella Mai)

Leave a review if you like, let me know if I could've improved in certain areas.

Thank you! Stay safe.

-Mrs. Dauntless


End file.
